


It's just a massage ¿right?

by Virus_G



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Massage, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus_G/pseuds/Virus_G
Summary: Joel loses a bet against Ellie, and will have to pay somehow
Relationships: Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	It's just a massage ¿right?

“Do you really want me to do that?” Asked Joel, staring at Ellie.

\- “Yes Joel, a massage, you promised, the loser would do what the winner says.”

\- “I imagine I can’t refuse … but I still don’t understand how the hell you beat me to aim.”

\- “Oh, you know, I have the best shot in the entire west, do you understand?”

\- “Tsk … whatever you say.”

\- “Accept it old man. Well now wait, I’ll do while I something” followed by her closing the door to the room in front of Joel.

Now that Joel was alone, he hadn’t thought about what Ellie had asked him as a favor to pay off the bet, would he give him a massage? Although the request was not so strange, because of all things, did you want me to give you a massage?

\- “I’m done” Ellie said as she opened the door and at the same time made Joel get out of his thoughts.

\- “Why did you take so long Ellie?

Joel stopped when he saw Ellie wearing a sports bra. Where had he got that?

\- “You can come in now.”

\- “Wait, why are you wearing that?

-“You mean this?” Pointing to her sports bra. “How do you expect to do a good massage on top of your clothes?”

_"Let’s get this over with", Joel thought to himself._

…

\- “I warn you that I am not a good masseur.”

\- “Then do your best Joel, remember it was your idea of the bet.”

Joel grumbled in a low voice, it was true, it was his idea of the bet, but he did not expect that he will improve so much in such a short time, although he may never admit it, he was proud that Ellie beat him in the bet, she was an incredible girl despite of everything.

Ellie was lying face down on the makeshift massage table that she had made herself a few moments ago, using her arms as a headrest and relaxing her muscles, while Joel sat next to her preparing to give her the massage she wanted so much..

His massage, placing his hands slowly on Ellie’s lower back. At feel of his large callused hands made Ellie felt a chill, then relaxed when Joel finally settled on her back. Joel began to rub her back, her skin was smooth compared to his, which was wrinkled, proof that age was consuming him.

Joel kept running down her lower back, briefly squeezing her sides as he continued down her back, this made Ellie laugh at times.

-“Hey! No tickling! ”.

-“I do not promise anything”.

-“Ehh… if you don’t mind, could you massage a little harder? Working part day on a farm puts stress on my upper back ”.

Joel simply followed her instructions, raising his hands up, Ellie’s bra was interfering with his massage so he just decided to jump straight onto Ellie’s shoulders.

-“Joel, what are you doing?

-“Eh? I was just…

-“I told you that all my stress is in the upper part of my back, also my shoulders, but mostly there.”

Joel begins to massage Ellie into the fabric of her bra, but for Ellie it felt uncomfortable.

-“This is not working … I have a better idea! Get on top of me.”

-“W-what?” Joel asked somewhat puzzled.

-“You are not doing the massage correctly, Joel, you have to rub me from top to bottom on my back, that’s better.”

-“Ellie, it’s not right for me to do that, we’d better stop this massage at once.”

-“Oh, ¿¡what!? Come on Joel, you can’t stop at the best part, and besides, " **it’s just a massage** ”.

_“¿Best part?” Joel thought about it for a moment, Ellie was right in what he said, it was just a massage, although that did not remove how strange it would look if someone saw them, would what he was about to do be right?_

-“Well you win, but this will be the last”.

Joel got up, straddling Ellie, positioning one knee on either side of her.

-“I keep waiting for them to massage me in the area of my stress, Maybe you d-you should … undo my bra so that it is more comfortable for you to massage …

-“E-eh? Ellie … I think this is going too far.”

-“Oh come on Joel, you are already on top of me, remember that you have to fulfill the bet.”

Joel didn’t want to argue with Ellie, the faster it ended, the faster this strange situation would end.

As Ellie ordered, Joel unbuttoned Ellie’s bra, hesitating for a moment whether to continue, trying to calm himself, remembering that it was just a massage.

Joel applies pressure to Ellie’s now bare back, sounding small creaks.

-“Ahhh”, Ellie let out a small sigh of satisfaction.

Up to this point, Joel was not paying attention to anything other than Ellie’s little moans, which soon after went to making slight moans, and this was only turning him on, he kept rubbing until his hands reached under her armpits, her body was so small that Joel’s fingers rested on her chest, his palms on her back, he was inadvertently rubbing Ellie’s small breasts. Joel knew he had to stop, but his body didn’t obey, now his fingers brushed her nipples, causing Ellie to release little _“Mmmm”_ of pleasure.

_**There was no going back** _

Joel was so taken aback that he didn’t realize that Ellie had turned around. They both stared at each other, Joel saw on her freckled cheeks how flushed she was, seeing her like that made him come to his senses a little.

-“Ellie I …

-“I think you also need to massage my stomach and breasts.” Saying it so softly that Joel could hardly hear her.

-“N-no Ellie, we have to stop”, saying it in a whisper.

_-“Please Joel, don’t stop.”_

Joel didn’t know what to do exactly, he had Ellie under him, he wanted to get off and stop all this before everything got out of control, but apparently the reasoning was not in his actions, he noticed that a bulge in his pants was growing, and Ellie could definitely feel it.

-“J-joel!”, Ellie practically moaned her name.

Joel didn’t answer, he just looked at her, as if that was an answer to her call.

-“Maybe you should massage a little lower.”

Joel couldn’t take it anymore, he brought his mouth to Ellie’s chest, sucking and licking her nipple. This surprised and at the same time shook Ellie. With a free hand from Joel, he reached for her panties and with a quick movement he pulled them down, Joel pulls away for a moment and sees Ellie’s pussy, completely soaked.Joel’s hand moves on its own to the mound of Ellie’s crotch and then uses his index finger to rub the entrance to her pussy.

Receiving these new sensations at once was a lot for Ellie, her heart would burst at any moment.

Joel leaned down and placed his mouth on her left nipple, Ellie’s moans intensifying as her finger continued to provoke Ellie’s entrance, very gently, Joel pushed her finger, completely soaking her hand.

Joel stopped, Ellie had a hard time catching her breath, her head was spinning from what had happened, the bulge made it painful to keep it in Joel’s pants.

Ellie instinctively looks at Joel’s erection, she also wanted to help him “break free.”

-“There is still one last massage treatment …”

_This was wrong, he knew it very well._

\- “Ellie… ¿sure you want to do this? I do not want to hurt you”.

Ellie didn’t answer his question, instead, she stretched her arms forward, grabbing Joel’s face. She pulled him closer and kissed him… She could be kissing him for eternity if it weren’t for the fact that her lungs need air.

_-“I’m completely sure”_. Ellie pleaded between gasps.

Joel unbuttons his pants, revealing his erect cock exposed.

-“F-fuck , ¡That thing is huge!”.

Joel pointed his cock at Ellie’s entrance.

Ellie gulped, Joel nodded, as he began to penetrate Ellie slowly, trying not to hurt her. Ellie’s breathing was getting heavy and her heart was pounding like crazy.

Ellie’s moans were stifled by her arm, being penetrated caused her pain and excitement at the same time, which with the passing of the seconds the pain was diminishing.

Joel finally stopped, letting Ellie take in this new feeling.

“Th-this … this feels really good Joel …” Ellie moaned.

Slowly and gently she began to push, Ellie found a rhythm as she began to move her hips. He kept pushing faster.

-“Hhnnng-ahhh,” Ellie gasped heavily.

Ellie’s head was completely filled with all kinds of emotions right now that she could barely understand what was happening. However, there was one thing she wanted, to kiss him. Ellie stretched her arms forward, grasping Joel’s face. She pulled him close to her and kissed him as she had just moments ago.

Slowly Ellie leans closer to her ear and whispers: “ _come on daddy … fuck me harder_.”

These words were enough to push him to the limit, filling Ellie.

Ellie reached her climax, moaning loudly as she was filled with Joel’s cum. Her pussy overflowed causing both juices to mix. They were both panting, staring at each other, not knowing what to say.

…

Now they both lay on each other’s side. After what seemed like an eternity Ellie finally said “ _T-that … that was a good massage, you will definitely need to give me another one at some other time_.”


End file.
